


Six Random Drabbles #2: Mistaken

by Siriusstuff



Series: Six Random Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, slave owner Stiles, werewolves are slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles is oblivious, and not in the fun way.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Six Random Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Six Random Drabbles #2: Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Random word prompts: _slave oath vet_

Owners of a werewolf slave swore to and signed an oath to treat their property humanely.

Stiles treated his like a pet.

He offered Derek cool water in his bowl and Derek ignored it, rolling his back to Stiles.

It was time to see the vet!

According to the veterinarian’s report: _Fever, loss of appetite, depression. These symptoms suggest your slave has encountered its mate but they are kept apart._

It sounded impossible to Stiles.

Even though everybody had a werewolf, Stiles never left Derek with them unsupervised.

Derek squatted unflinching under Stiles's gaze while Stiles wondered what could've happened.


End file.
